dc_marvel_tmntfandomcom-20200215-history
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Exodus
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Exodus is a two-part episode that serves as the season 3 finale of the 2003 Ninja Turtles series. Plot Open in Saki’s mansion where the villain is hosting his own black-tie farewell party. After a short introduction by the city's Mayor, Saki speaks briefly and informs the crowd that Karai will take his place once he departs for home. Outside, April is trying to gain entry to the proceedings but is thwarted by a guard. Casey arrives dressed like a caterer and pushing a food cart - but the guard blocks his path as well. As Casey and the guard argue, April slips inside. Jones tells the guard to inspect the cart and when he does so, he finds Mike and Raph hiding beneath the table cloth. Mike knocks out the guard and the group heads inside. Donatello, Leatherhead and Professor Honeycutt (currently stored on Donatello's Tech Tablet) shut down security from an underground access tunnel, allowing Leonardo and Master Splinter to slide down a rope onto the mansion's roof. On a nearby rooftop, Bishop and his commandos are watching Splinter and Leo as they repel onto Saki's building. Don, Leatherhead and Honeycutt reach an underground silo after Leatherhead takes out a group of Foot Tech ninjas. Peering into the silo, they see what the Shredder is really up to: a group of Foot Technicians are working on a giant intergalactic spaceship! As the Turtles infiltrate the mansion further, Saki and Karai meet in his inner sanctum. Shredder celebrates his impending journey, relishing in his chance to destroy the Utroms. Karai is saddened by the prospect of his leaving, but he tells her that she will continue to serve him as she always has by running the Foot empire in his absence. The evil overlord then orders her to return to the party and celebrate. Bishop contacts his spy inside Saki's mansion - none other than Baxter Stockman! Bishop is furious that Stockman didn't inform him about the spacecraft, to which Baxter smugly replies "You didn't ask." Before the discussion can get too heated, Chaplin walks in and Stockman ends the call. Below ground, Professor Honeycutt cracks into the security system and sets it to lock down. All of the Foot soldiers are trapped in their rooms, including an infuriated Hun, who is in the security room. Cut to Bishop and his commandoes who are now in the underground access tunnel. Bishop orders his men to seal off the passageway and they begin to rig it with explosives. Saki is now in his office looking over his spaceship plans. Suddenly, Splinter and Leo enter and attack their arch enemy. Mike and Raph soon arrive and the group begins to battle. Inside the rocket silo, Don, Honeycutt and Leatherhead have made their way up to a high platform and are looking for a way to get into the control room. Panning down, we see Bishop and his men arrive. Bishop gives the command to blow up the tunnel and dozens of explosions seal off the rocket's launch route. On top of the mansion, the party guests are startled by the sounds of the bombs, but Karai orders an early start to a firework display and everyone is put at ease (for now). Saki continues his fight with Splinter and three of the Turtles. Over an intercom they hear Chaplin cry that Bishop has blown up the access tunnel, trapping the rocket in its silo. Suddenly, Hun enters with a group of ninjas and they attack our heroes. This diversion gives Saki enough time to escape via an elevator. As Saki descends, he orders Chaplin to start the emergency launch sequence (since the access tunnel is now gone). Chaplin worries that there are people on top of the emergency escape hatch, but Shredder doesn't care - with minor reluctance, Chaplin obeys the order and party is seriously over. On the rooftop courtyard, the floor begins to separate as the silo opens. With the entire courtyard now disappearing, people begin running and screaming, a few unfortunates fall into the silo along with all the tables and chairs. Casey and April save as many folks as they can. In Saki’s office, Raph, Mike and Splinter beat a path through the Foot and jump down the elevator shaft to the control room below. Hun and his remaining Foot give chase, leaving Leonardo temporarily alone. Karai arrives and pleads with the Turtle to let Saki go - explaining that he will not trouble them anymore if he's gone. Leonardo argues that the villain is leaving to attack the homeworld of the peaceful Utroms. Karai growls that the Utroms are the evil ones for hunting her master and thus deserve their fate, but Leo replies that Shredder has lied to her and he plans to stop him. With that, Leonardo jumps down the elevator shaft. Down in the Control room, Don and Leatherhead battle the Shredder. Splinter, Mike and Raph arrive to join the fray, as do Hun and his Foot ninjas. Just then, Bishop blasts through a door with his commandos, ordering his minions to kill everyone. As Bishop’s men start blasting, a giant battle ensues. Leonardo arrives with Karai close on his heels. Saki is severely damaged after Leatherhead tears into him. Hun rushes to his master's side and tosses Leatherhead, sending him crashing into a large, chemical-filled tube. Hun lifts Saki and sees that he's some kind of robot - he rips the remaining clothing from the body to reveal that the Shredder is an Utrom in an exo-suit! Hun is stunned and Leatherhead renews his attack. The two giants crash through a window and fall far down into the silo. Saki recovers and tries to make his way to the ship, but as he crosses a catwalk, Don breaks open a tank of liquid nitrogen that sprays on the evil Utrom. Splinter hooks the exo-skeleton with a chain and pulls it over, breaking it at the ankles and smashing the rest to bits. The villainous Utrom crawls out of the wreckage and is beset by the TMNT and Splinter. Before our heroes can act, Karai leaps in front of them and grabs Utrom Saki. Karai runs off carrying her master into the ship. The craft's hatch closes before the Turtles get to it. Luckily, Tech Tablet Honeycutt can link to the ship and open the door. As this is happening, Bishop orders his men to prevent the ship from leaving. Helicopters swoop in and fire missiles into the silo. The rockets hit the catwalk that the Turtles are on just as Honeycutt gets the hatch open. The bridge is blown into pieces, leaving Splinter, Leo, Mike and Raph on one side and Donatello clinging to the opening of the spacecraft on the other. The ship begins to take off - Splinter and the other Turtles have to jump for it. As Shredder’s ship is taking off. Splinter and three of the Turtles jump and grab onto Donatello's legs (he was already hanging from the open bay door, having been separated from his family by a missile that destroyed the bridge they were all on). The Turtles and Splinter climb their self-made "ladder" and board the vessel. Don pulls himself up with Professor Honeycutt (downloaded onto the brainy Turtle's Tech-Tablet) attached to his belt. As our heroes enter the ship, Chaplin monitors them via the craft's security systems and alerts Shredder (who has been carried inside by Karai and is now being garbed in a new, far more powerful exo-suit) of their presence. Still on the ground, people are running for their lives as the mansion is destroyed by the launching spacecraft. Leatherhead, April and Casey all get away, as does an angry Bishop. Bishop orders his men to destroy the Shredder's ship with missiles. As the Turtles, Splinter, and Honeycutt make their way to the ship’s power core, Shredder and Karai prepare for battle. It seems Bishop’s missiles are useless as the ship simply destroys them with lasers upon their approach. However, Baxter Stockman constructed the defense system, and as more missiles, Chaplin is dismayed to discover that Stockman has disabled the security net, allowing the missile barrage to hit the ship. We see Stockman with Bishop - the secret agent is pleased with his new partner's work. As the spacecraft shakes from missile impacts, Chaplin frantically tries to regain control of its defense systems. The Turtles make their way to the ship's power core, where Honeycutt informs them he’ll need time to gain access to the controls. Don plugs the Tech-Tablet into the ship's computer systems and the Professor gets to work. Unfortunately, just as Honeycutt begins, Shredder and Karai arrive. As the groups battle, it appears that Shredder is unstoppable in his giant new exo-suit. Don and Mike attempt to use some cut power lines to electrocute Shredder, but the villain takes the cables from the Turtles and uses them to defeat Master Splinter (he jumped in front of them to save Michaelangelo). Leonardo and Karai face off; Leo gains the upper hand and she falls over the side of a rail. Leonardo heroically saves her life, but Karai comments that Leonardo is too good for his own good and renews her attack. Leo is thrown towards Shredder, who knocks the mutant backwards into Karai’s sword, impaling him! Leonardo falls to the ground. Raphael attempts to avenge Leonardo by killing Karai, and he outmatches her in combat. But as he is about to deliver the finishing blow, Shredder intervenes and knocks Raphael unconscious. As Shredder turns his attention to the last two Turtles, more missiles hit the spaceship. Chaplin can’t gain control of the defense controls, and the hull begins to smolder with fresh missile holes. It seems everyone on board will be cooked as the last two missiles speed towards them. As the torpedoes approach, they run out of fuel and the ship escapes! Shredder has knocked all of the heroes unconscious and has stopped Honeycutt from hacking into his ship. As the villain is about to finish off Leonardo, Karai intervenes and prevents her master from delivering the finishing blow. The woman states that Shredder has won and asks him to spare the Turtles' lives. Shredder is enraged at her insubordination and he attacks her, sending her flying. Shredder closes in on Karai, but before he can do anything to her, a warhead launched from a nearby satellite hits the ship. The impact from the explosion sends both Shredder and Karai flailing through the entrance and the door slams down, locking them out of the power core room. Shredder orders Chaplin to open the door, and is informed that this will take a few minutes. The Turtles and Splinter wake up and realize that they can’t defeat the Shredder and decide to use their last moments to overload the ships power core and blow it up. Donatello plugs Honeycutt back into the ship's systems, and the Professor dejectedly begins the overload. Chaplin gets the door back open and Shredder runs back inside, but he's too late to prevent the power core from overloading. As the ship begins to explode, time freezes and four Utroms (including Mortu) appear. The Utroms have placed a stasis field around the entire ship, freezing time. During this time, Mortu has the Turtles and Splinter transferred to the infirmary, Honeycutt's conscious sent to the main laboratories, and Shredder, Karai, and Dr. Chaplin to the holding cells. Once everyone is off the ship, the stasis field collapses and Shredder's ship explodes. On Earth, Bishop and Stockman think they have won and the Shredder has been killed. Later, on the Utrom homeworld inside a courtroom, the Turtles (who have various injuries on them), Splinter (who has some burns on him), and Honeycutt (in a new body) watch a group of seven Utrom judges on the Utrom High Council as the holographic heads of various sentient alien species are shown watching the trial. They hear testimony from several alien races regarding the heinous crimes of the the rogue Utrom Ch'rell who has gone through various aliases like Torrinon, Kako Naso, Duke Acureds, Oroku Saki, and Shredder. *Dolphette's testimony had mentioned that Ch'rell launched an attack on the planet Enethone where over 1,000,000 innocent inhabitants perished. *Wan-ran Otho's testimony had mentioned that Ch'rell incited and funded a civil war on Eno II in an effort to mine their raw minerals without restriction. 3.2,000,00 lives perished in the civil war. *The final mentioning was that Ch'rell tried various attempts to take over the Utrom government through an illegal and violent coup. Upon being found guilty for all the chaos and destruction he’d wrought throughout the universe, the Utrom High Council ultimately sentence him to eternal exile on the ice asteroid Mor Gal Tal. As Ch'rell is teleported away, the Utrom High Council leader quotes "May your actions haunt you forever." Mortu states to the Utrom High Council, the Turtles, Splinter, and Professor Honeycutt that Karai and Chaplin will be sent back to Earth and handed over to the proper authorities. As Karai and Dr. Chaplin are taken away, Karai quotes "This is not what I wanted, Leonardo...this is not what I wanted!" With that, the Turtles, Splinter, and Honeycutt are told by Mortu that they all owe them a debt of gratitude as the Shredder has finally been brought to justice. Splinter tells the Turtles that Hamato Yoshi's spirit can finally rest in peace now that the Shredder is finished. On Mor Gal Tal, Ch'rell stands crying out in rage and despair. The camera pulls away and we discover that Mor Gal Tal part of belt that forms an orbiting ring around an unnamed alien planet. Cast *Michael Sinterniklaas as Leonardo *Wayne Grayson as Michelangelo *Sam Regal as Donatello and Dr. Chaplin *John Campbell as Raphael *Darren Dunstan as Splinter *Veronica Taylor as April O'Neil *Marc Thompson as Casey Jones *Pete Zarustica as Fugitoid (2003) *Scottie Ray as Ch'rell/Oroku Saki/Shredder *Karen Neil as Karai *Greg Carey as Hun *Scott Williams as Baxter Stockman *F.B. Owens as Leatherhead *Dan Green as Mortu *David Zen Mansley as Agent Bishop Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) Category:TV Movies Category:Animated